Un jour, peut être
by shinobu24
Summary: Je suis Dean Winchester, un chasseur protégé par un ange. Un ange qui a appris les sentiments et à vivre comme un humain. Un ange qui a changé tout ce que je croyais savoir me concernant. Destiel


**Un jour, peut être…**

 **Résumé : Je suis Dean Winchester, un chasseur protégé par un ange. Un ange qui a appris les sentiments et à vivre comme un humain. Un ange qui a changé tout ce que je croyais savoir me concernant. Destiel**

Assis depuis un quart d'heure devant la carte dépliée sur le bureau de Bobby, je vérifie les informations que Sam m'a fait parvenir. Trois cas, qui se sont déroulés si proches les uns des autres que ce ne peut pas être un hasard.

Je sens un changement dans l'air, mon corps ressent une tension et je t'observe passer devant moi. Tu traverses la pièce en silence. J'observe les mouvements de ton corps, tu sembles n'avoir pas pris complètement possession de ce corps que tu occupes maintenant depuis que tu es avec nous. Tes gestes sont encore emprunts d'une certaine rigidité.

Tu te retournes vers moi en demandant des nouvelles de Sam. Tu restes éloigné, je te réponds sans te regarder. Je crois que tu t'es aperçu de ma prise de conscience et tu es encore plus peiné qu'avant. Ça dure depuis un mois, je ressens une envie quand je te vois et un manque quand tu n'es pas là.

J'avais l'excuse avant de ne pas vouloir comprendre maintenant je ne veux pas savoir. Et je ne veux pas lire la déception dans tes yeux. Je te blâme pour ce que tu me fais ressentir et je te déteste d'avoir ces comportements si attentionnés envers moi. Ce regard qui me couve et ces paroles empruntes d'une attention qui me gêne.

J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce sentiment qui m'étouffe encore plus quand tu t'approches de moi pour vérifier ce que je fais. Tu as appris à ne plus montrer les tiens même si tes yeux ne peuvent pas toujours cacher ce que tu ressens.

Tu tournes autour de la table, te places derrière mon épaule et tu te penches dans mon dos. Je sens ta chemise, ta poitrine frôler mon épaule gauche. Ta main apparait dans mon champ visuel, tu tends le doigt pour tapoter le nom de la ville sur la carte au niveau de ma main. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ta main qui frôle la mienne.

Je sens la chaleur de ta peau. Je recroqueville mes doigts et retire ma main précipitamment. Je tente de ne pas faire attention à cette caresse. Je veux me reculer pour m'éloigner mais je rencontre ton corps. Je finis par me lever en te criant après. Je t'accuse de m'étouffer, comme d'habitude.

Je fuis dans la cuisine de Bobby et prend appui sur le comptoir. Je sens mes mains trembler, ma gorge sèche, mon visage rouge. Quand tu entres à ma suite en me demandant ce que j'ai, je me détourne pour cacher mon trouble et me sers un café pour me donner une contenance.

Depuis qu'on se connait tu t'es toujours comporté différemment avec moi. J'ai surpris plusieurs regards de Sam ou Bobby sur nous. Des sourires de mon frères quand tu t'inquiètes sans raison pour moi. Je me mords la langue quand je surprends ces regards et ces réactions qui semblent comprendre mieux que moi ce qui se passe entre nous. Je les minimise pour ne pas les comprendre.

Au fil des mois, j'ai pris conscience des réactions de mon corps avant de prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Je brûle quand tu t'approches et que tu viole mon espace personnel, alors je te repousse. Véhément, pour me protéger et pour te cacher mes sentiments enfouis. Je ne comprends pas encore les sentiments que je ressens alors pour les assumer, il me faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Trop de temps ?

Tu continues à me regarder et je vois dans tes yeux de l'incompréhension au début, qui se transforme au fils des jours et des mois en de l'agacement, de la colère. Maintenant il n'y a plus que de la peine qui voile tes yeux.

Je veux te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas là pour moi, pas comme tu le voudrais ou que tu l'espères. Alors je sors avec des femmes, je ris de toi et de ton inexpérience. Je m'enlise dans ces sentiments contraires et paradoxaux. Je sais que je te blesse mais c'est pour ton bien.

Je continue de te repousser de peur de voir mes sentiments jaillir hors de contrôle. Mais j'ai arrêté d'être dur avec toi quand j'ai vu apparaitre dans tes yeux cette tristesse sourde. J'ai arrêté de me moquer de toi.

Je n'ai plus besoin de te le dire, un « Cas' » lancé durement te suffit pour te faire reculer. Je sens la bile dans ma gorge quand tu lèves ton regard sur moi pour t'excuser d'une petite voix. Je m'en veux tellement de devoir me tenir éloigné de toi pour ne pas succomber.

Je veux te faire sentir que je tiens à toi en tant qu'ami sans te faire espérer des choses que je ne pourrais pas te donner. Je t'apprends à devenir humain et nous passons plus de temps ensemble. Je t'assène le mot ami tous les jours mais je vois bien derrière cette acceptation, les sentiments qui brûle en toi et qui me consume moi aussi.

J'espère avoir le courage un jour, de faire le geste ou de dire le mot qui te fera comprendre ce que je ressens. Mon ventre se tord et mon cœur saigne quand je pense que je ne pourrais peut être pas te le dire avant de te perdre ou de me perdre. Alors j'image au fond de mon lit, ce moment où enfin j'agirais et où je pourrais lire dans tes grands yeux si clairs l'étincelle de compréhension et, je l'espère, de joie que tu exprimeras.

Et le lendemain quand je me lève, mon cœur étouffe dans ma cage thoracique, jusqu'à ce que je croise ton regard et que je ressente ta chaleur. Mes sentiments emmêlés se réveillent et ma torture quotidienne revient. Je navigue entre mes deux espérances. Garder notre relation telle qu'elle est et la voir enfin évoluer.

Voir ton corps et croiser ton regard me replonge dans mes doutes. Je continue à être terrifié, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne peux plus te regarder seulement en tant qu'ami et je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'avouer ce que je ressens.

Je passe mes journées à te parler dans ma tête. Je te raconte ce que je fais, notre vie avec Sam avant que tu n'arrives et je te fais rire. Quand je t'entends rire dans la réalité grâce à Sam, mon cœur se serre encore de ne pas être celui à l'origine de ce bonheur même fugace.

Dans mes rêves éveillés, je m'imagine caresser tes cheveux que j'imagine doux, mes mains glissent dans ton cou et ma bouche te murmure ce que j'ai honte de ressentir et honte de ne pas arriver à t'avouer.

On a perdu notre famille et nos amis, toi tu es toujours là, à nos côtés, à mes côtés. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'ai été en colère contre toi, maintenant je suis en colère contre moi, de gâcher ce temps et ces moments que l'on sait si précieux.

Tu as marqué mon corps et mon âme, j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre. Je sais maintenant que tu ne me quitte jamais. Ta marque me rappelle tous les jours ce que tu as risqué pour moi et ce que tu nous offre depuis.

J'ai parfois voulu te parler dans ces moments calmes ou nos vies n'étaient plus en jeu mais je me souviens alors de tout ce que tu as déjà sacrifié pour nous. Tu y as laissé ta vie, tes frères, tes ailes. Et même après tout ça, je continue de voir cette question dans ton regard et je recule pour ne pas te demander encore plus pour mon propre bonheur.

Même si j'acceptais ce que je ressens cette dernière chose me retient encore. Tu es un ange. Ce qui fait ton essence et ce pour quoi tu t'es battu. Si mes mains se posent sur toi, je t'enlèverai la dernière parcelle de ce pourquoi tu t'es tant battu. Et tu te sacrifierais sans attendre pour moi, encore une fois. Je t'arracherai ta condition pour mon plaisir et mon propre bonheur et tu n'hésiterais pas.

Pour l'instant je vis ce bonheur dans mon esprit, redoutant ton regard qui pourrait comprendre ce à quoi je pense.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai passé trente-six ans sur cette terre, à me battre et à souffrir. J'ai connu des bonheurs fugaces qui n'ont jamais réussis à effacer mes peines. Je me retrouve pratiquement seul et je pense à toi. Comme souvent.

J'entends le murmure caractéristique de ton arrivée. Tu as ressenti ma détresse, plus importante que ce qu'elle est d'habitude.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, dans le bunker, accoudé sur mes genoux, les mains tremblantes et la tête basse, je ressens ta présence qui me rassure et m'électrise. Tu ne bouges pas, un seul mot prononcé, mon prénom.

Alors je lève la tête et je me laisse envelopper par ton regard. C'est le moment, je le sens.

Je vais me lever pour m'approcher de toi, je m'excuserai de ce que je t'ai fait subir et j'oserai ce geste et ce mot que j'ai rêvé depuis si longtemps.

A cette pensée mon cœur explose, je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

Je dois faire ce dernier pas pour te rejoindre. Je m'en voudrais si je ne faisais rien et que je te perdais.

Ton regard toujours aussi doux est posé sur moi. Je n'ai plus peur, pour la première fois depuis trente-six ans, je sais que je vais être heureux.

* * *

 **C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'avais envie de partager quelque chose avec vous. C'est un petit texte amer mais qui s'ouvre sur une possibilité à saisir, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
